


折爱记1.3

by windflying



Category: zheaiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	折爱记1.3

空气里静静地，两人离得很近，能闻到男人身上一种混合了墨香和残留的古龙水的独特气味，梁星闻低着头，好像很专注地为殷崇宽衣，但是动作不太稳，半天才解开一半，殷崇的胸腹半露，肌肉精壮，梁星闻越发屏息，手指不小心碰到了对方肌肤，一下被烫到似的，下意识想往回缩。  
却被殷崇捉住了手腕。  
殷崇声音低沉，听不出什么意味地，问：“还没有适应？”  
梁星闻脸色涨红，仿佛被问得羞愧，又极力忍住了，他咬住嘴唇，摇了摇头，小幅度地挣了挣手腕，结结巴巴地说：“……我，我继续。”  
他紧张成这样，倒好像是第一次爬殷崇的床。  
殷崇记得，一年前这小东西把自己脱得精光，钻进殷崇的被窝给他口|交，动作莽撞又生涩，途中还用牙齿硌到了殷崇，殷崇把他拉起来，他也是像这样，满脸通红，又羞又愧，又强忍着，还要继续。  
殷崇没有应他，只问：“洗澡了吗？”  
梁星闻一愣，脸上血色半褪。  
他是从颁奖礼上匆忙赶过来的，怎么可能洗过澡。  
殷崇松开他，又伸手在他的臀肉上拍一把：“去，把自己洗干净。”  
“到床上等我。”

梁星闻听话地去洗澡了，殷崇留在书房，不疾不徐又写了两幅新字，才动身回到卧室。  
梁星闻已经洗完澡，正坐在床上等他，显是已经发困了，下巴一点一点，一头毛茸茸的卷发微微轻晃着。  
殷崇走过去，声音没有刻意放低，梁星闻半打着瞌睡，一听到脚步声，就立即醒了，瞬间进入紧张状态地，他抬起头来望向殷崇。  
殷崇走到他面前，伸手指摸摸他的脸 ：“困了？”  
梁星闻摇摇头，很乖巧地在他掌心里蹭了蹭，说：“没有。”  
殷崇垂头看他，眼里很深，看不出什么情绪地，嘴唇张合，只吐出一个字：“脱。”

梁星闻沐浴后只穿了一身浴袍，系了根腰带，一扯便松开，露出一身光滑白皙的皮肉来，还有胯下 半掩在黑毛中的疲软性|器。  
梁星闻里面什么也没穿。  
他看着总是羞涩畏怯，但行事上却总有一种大胆，意图生涩地引诱。  
但殷崇不为所动，只在旁边冷眼瞧着，看梁星闻慢慢又涨红了脸，让睡袍从肩头滑落下来，堆在脚面上，全身光溜溜地面对着殷崇。  
梁星闻将将二十出头，骨骼才刚刚长成，仍留着些少年青涩的痕迹，肩膀不算很宽，但胜在四肢修长，腰尤其细，皮肤白腻，腰窝清晰，到臀部又翘起一个小丘，真是一副好身段。  
何况还长了那么漂亮一张脸。  
显然青年也深知于此，所以想要成名，想要出道，还知道要怎么爬上金主的床。

殷崇眼神微暗，按住梁星闻的肩膀，然后俯下身来，把人压倒在床上。  
梁星闻仰面陷入柔软的被褥里，他张大眼睛，来不及呼声，嘴唇已被身上的人堵住。  
殷崇吻着他，却也不算是吻，只是牙齿在他嘴唇上掠夺性的啃咬，像是兽类在猎物身上留下自己占有过的痕迹一样。  
梁星闻几次伸出舌头试图勾缠，但殷崇不回应他。  
殷崇拉开他两条腿，好像没什么耐性，草草润滑几下，便扶着自己阴茎，插入梁星闻穴里，梁星闻发出闷哼，大腿也紧绷起来，紧致的穴道拒绝被这么粗暴进入，梁星闻额上沁出一点汗来。  
他的嘴唇暂时得了空隙，颤颤地，哑声地喊：“叔叔……疼……”  
殷崇身下并不停，强悍地一点点破进去，声音发沉，也有些哑，评价他：“娇气。”  
又说：“受着。”  
梁星闻呜咽半声，也没有办法，殷崇那物沉重巨大，勃起时更是可观，等全部塞满进去，梁星闻已经说不出话来，只能搂着殷崇脖子，急促地喘气。  
殷崇用拇指揩掉他眼角一滴溢出来的泪水，并不多温存，便抽送起来。  
殷崇动得不快，时深时浅，保持一种游刃有余的节奏，进出多了，那小小肉户倒是慢慢被插得软了，湿了，梁星闻的声音渐渐变了调子，变得靡丽又黏腻，一声声地，直往人耳朵眼儿里钻。  
但殷崇只是呼吸略微沉重，并不见多余神情，他两手撑在梁星闻身侧，并不怎么碰他，只身下缓慢而沉重地捣入。  
即便如此，梁星闻还是感到小腹发涨，前端渐渐翘起来，硬得发疼。  
梁星闻又吟又喘，浑身发烫，但殷崇显然没有要照顾他的意思，梁星闻只好自己伸手摸到下面，随着殷崇的节奏帮自己撸，没有几下就射了精。  
他大腿抽搐，后穴紧缩，紧紧绞住殷崇，殷崇也不刻意忍耐，速度加快，又插了数十下，在拔出阴茎的时候，射到了梁星闻的小腹上。


End file.
